This invention relates to new and useful improvements in carriers for babies or small children and in specifically designed as a portable means of transporting an infant child in comfort and safety and it may also be used as an alternative, as a portable crib.
It is particularly suited for long distance air flights, outdoors, and all transportation except when in an automobile.
Conventionally, such carriers are usually made of soft material and are not insulated so that additional clothing has to be utilized in order to ensure that the occupant remains warm at all times.
Also, such carriers are sometimes difficult to carry and consist of rigid sides and a hood portion which is difficult to raise or lower or to store when not required.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and one aspect of the invention consists of a carrier for babies or small children comprising in combination a base, a pair of spaced apart longitudinally extending, parallel side panels extending upwardly from said base and a pair of transverse end panels extending upwardly from said base and extending between the respective ends of said side panels, a stiffening board in said base and a detachable mattress pad on said board, a cover detachably secured along the major the portion of said side panels and around one end panel on the upper edges thereof, a looped carrying handle on each side panel spanning the centre of gravity of said carrier and a detachable hood for said carrier, means on said side panels and said other end panel of said carrier to detachably and selectively receive said hood in either of two positions, namely, in a raised position extending the above the minor portion of said side panels and said other end panel of said carrier or in a stored position engaged around the minor portion of said side panels and said end panel and a part of the underside of said base.
Another advantage of the invention is that the hood is readily stored below the end of the carrier when not in use.
Another advantage of the invention is that the cover is easily removed and reversed if required, or, alternatively the padded cover can be exchanged for a relatively light weight cover when the ambience temperature is relatively high.
A still further advantage of the invention is to provide a device of the character herewithin described which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture and otherwise well suited to the purpose for which it is designed.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the applicant and of the preferred typcial embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: